Natural Selection 1
This ticket features ROBLOX Support agents John, JJ, Jack, and Ray. __TOC__ Cole Peterson, Mar 27 13:35: First of all, do not send me a prepared response. Please read the entirety of my message and respond accordingly. Every time I select a block in ROBLOX Studio (Edit Mode or Build Mode), Studio crashes. ROBLOX Studio will stop responding and I have to force close it (a window appears that says ROBLOX Studio has stopped responding). No matter what place I choose to edit, I have this problem. I have tried reinstalling ROBLOX both by uninstalling it using the uninstall exe, and by deleting all its files and installing it again. I have tried restarting my computer already. I can't do anything in ROBLOX Studio at all because of this issue. This problem began just today (about an hour before I sent this message). I am tech-savvy enough to understand anything you can tell me regarding this issue, so do not feel the need to explain the steps behind doing certain actions. Thanks. John, Mar 29 03:16: Hello Cole, Thank you for contacting us. I am sorry to hear this is happening to you. I understand that you have already tried reinstalling Roblox but I would request you to again reinstall the Roblox software by follow the instructions given below. Part 1: Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. You do not have to uninstall the program before reinstalling it. Reinstalling will overwrite the copy of the program on your computer, and replace any deleted or broken files. Make sure ALL other programs are closed when performing the reinstall. If this doesn't seem to work, then please do the following: 1.Clear your Temporary Internet Files*** (See below for more details on how to do this). This is very important, in case the Roblox.exe installer program did not download correctly. 2.Go to www.roblox.com/install and click the Install Roblox button. ***The easiest way to delete your Temporary Internet Files is to use Internet Explorer and go to Tools>Delete Browsing History>Temporary Internet Files>Delete. Or, you can go directly to the Temporary Internet Files folder on your hard drive. The location of the depends on the version of Windows and whether or not you are using user profiles. For Windows 7 and Windows Vista: If you have Windows 7 or Windows Vista then Temporary Internet Files are in these locations (note that they can be on another drive instead of drive C): C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\ C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Microsoft\Windows\Temporary Internet Files\Low\ Please note that you will have to change the settings of Windows Explorer to show all kinds of files (including the protected system files) in order to access these folders. For Windows XP and Windows 2000: If you have Windows XP or Windows 2000 then Temporary Internet Files are in this location (note that on your PC they can be on other drive instead of drive C): C:\Documents and Settings\\Local Settings\Temporary Internet Files\ If you have only one user account on Windows XP or Windows 2000 then replace with Administrator to get the path of the Temporary Internet Files folder. Part 2: If you're still having problems, check your firewall: A lot of antivirus or internet security software tries to control which programs can access the internet. Often, these programs err on the side of caution and by default no program is allowed access. The easiest thing to try is just turning your internet firewall software off - but if you would prefer not to do that, follow these steps to safely allow ROBLOX to access the internet: Please search Builderman's Help for Norton, MSN, and AOL specific help. A.Find your firewall program's control panel. Often you can find this in the taskbar in the lower right hand corner of your desktop. Otherwise, it is probably in your Windows Control Panel. It's very common to find the control panel in your taskbar. Make sure to check down there. B.Find the program permissions section. C.Find ROBLOX and allow it unrestricted access to the internet. Repeat Part 1 to reinstall Roblox again after you have reconfigured your firewall. Please let us know if you're still having problems. Thank you, John Customer Service ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Apr 02 15:23: I have Windows 8 and a great computer for gaming. Clearing my Internet Explorer browsing history and cookies wouldn’t do anything to fix any problems with the ROBLOX Studio client. I don’t use Internet Explorer anyway (few do anymore, honestly). Windows 2000 isn’t a supported OS by ROBLOX. I have gotten that message at least four times now, and it has not helped me with my problems once (besides, it needs to be updated). I have already tried everything you told me to do, and reinstalling ROBLOX again didn’t help. This problem started happening ever since a ROBLOX update that, according to many other users on the ROBLOX tech support forum, broke a considerably significant amount of ROBLOX functions. Ever since the update, sounds from ROBLOX Player are extremely glitch (they’re really loud and are cut short, lasting about a millisecond), and ROBLOX Studio crashes whenever I click a part. For other users I have seen on the ROBLOX tech support forum, chat is lagging and leaving out large portions of what they mean to type, and tools aren’t showing up in their backpacks. I am fairly certain this ROBLOX Studio issue is a problem with the ROBLOX Studio client itself. Please notify your superiors Sent from Windows Mail John, Apr 03 04:38: Hello Cole, We have forwarded your message for further review. You will typically receive a response within 2-5 business days after your issue has been researched. In the meantime, for additional assistance from our developer team and the ROBLOX Community with game play, building or technical issues, please check out current similar topics or post your own in our Forums: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/Default.aspx Sincerely, John Customer Service ROBLOX Jack, Apr 05 11:02: Hi Cole, Thank you for your patience. Can you confirm this Windows 2000 message? Where does this error appear? A screenshot would help us understand it better! Sincerely, Jack Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Apr 06 19:47: Uh… What? What do you mean by confirmation of a Windows 2000 message? What error? I can’t take a screenshot of the series of events that occur when a program crashes. Read my prior email. When I was talking about the message containing things about Windows 2000, I was speaking of the other customer service agent’s email about deleting browsing history on Internet Explorer, as if that would do anything to fix ROBLOX Studio at all, and as if anybody even used Windows 2000 anymore, which isn’t compatible with ROBLOX anyway. I don’t care about Windows 2000. That’s completely unrelated. I don’t want to be sent one more prepared email, let alone that same one you guys sent me a few emails ago. Again, I am on a Windows 8.1 system. In terms of error messages, the only thing that will ever come up when ROBLOX Studio crashes due to my selection of a part is a “ROBLOX Studio 2013 has stopped responding” window. Of course, I have already said that my client crashed, so of course this message will appear. I understand that you’re used to giving help to extremely technologically uneducated kids who are the typical audience of ROBLOX, but I am not of that group. I can understand any technological terms or actions you can tell me to do. Considering nothing but the previous few messages, I daresay I’d know a bit more than a couple of you about even the order, age, and compatibility of Windows 2000. And when it comes to accurately forming understanding of a reading, similar is the case. I cannot take a screenshot of a series of events; only a video would be able to serve that purpose. All that happens is the following: I click a part to select it, Studio crashes, and I have to force-close it. That is all that happens. There is nothing about some Windows 2000 error message or whatever. Please reread my prior messages and try again with another, hopefully helpful, response. Thanks. JJ, Apr 07 13:58: Hi Cole, I apologize for the confusion about the Windows 2000 message. I understand you were pointing out that our information needed to be updated, which we do appreciate! It has now been updated to remove the message regarding Windows 2000, since you are correct, we do not support that OS any longer. In regards to your issue, can you try resetting your computer back to a restore point prior to when this issue first started? Please let us know what happens when you attempt to play ROBLOX after doing so. Thanks! JJ Technical Support ROBLOX Jack, Apr 09 09:40: Hi there Cole, This ticket has been closed as we have received no further response from you. If you are able to restore your computer to a previous point, just reply to this email and we'll continue our assistance! Best, Jack Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Apr 09 19:54: I am not going to lose most of the things on my computer in order to play ROBLOX. Jack, Apr 11 08:22: Hi Cole, Thank you for your response. This is a solution that has been effective for many other players, but we understand if you do not wish to do so. We have made some updates to our game since your last correspondence. Can you confirm if your issue persists? Sincerely, Jack Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Apr 11 16:11: It is still happening, yes. Ray, Apr 13 12:07: Hello Cole, Thank you for replying. We're continuing to research your issue and we will update you with a reply when we have more information. Sincerely, Ray Technical Support ROBLOX Jack, Apr 18 15:32: Hi Cole, Thank you for your patience. If you are still experiencing this issue, would you tell us your username? Have you also tried opening a blank place in Edit Mode as well? Do you still experience issues then? Sincerely, Jack Technical Support ROBLOX Jack, Apr 19 15:03: Hi there Cole, This ticket has been closed as we have received no further response from you. If you need further assistance, please reply to this email and include any previously requested information. We would be happy to assist you, but need further information to proceed. Thank you, Jack Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Apr 20 18:58: Why would my username matter? This has nothing to do with my account. Opening a blank place wouldn't logically change anything, and I tried it, and the issue persists. Jack, Apr 23 08:46: Hi Cole, Thank you for your reply. Your username can be helpful to us, as we can view error logs generated from your issues from there. Also thank you for confirming that issue with the blank edit mode as well! Sincerely, Jack Technical Support ROBLOX Cole Peterson, Apr 23 12:03: Sorry for spelling mistakes, as I am sending he emails from my phone. My account is named LUBlasterBuilder. I have recently been building on ROBLOX with my laptop because my desktop won't work on Studio. Jack, Apr 25 08:57: Hi there Cole, We appreciate your reply and your patience. Unfortunately at this point we've provided you with all the support that we can. Although we'd like to ensure that these issues are resolved for everyone, some configurations simply will not support ROBLOX game play. As it only occurs on your desktop and not your laptop, you may need to upgrade your system or talk to a computer technician for further assistance. Your information has been forwarded to our Technical Support archives. We also encourage you to post in our Technical Forum here: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowForum.aspx?ForumID=14 for further assistance. If you are able to resolve this issue on your own, please reply with the steps you took to do so. We may be able to use this information to help other users in the future. You can also keep checking back with our website to see if future updates help to resolve your issue. Sincerely, Jack Technical Support ROBLOX Category:Real Support Tickets